Coronation
by Shadaloo
Summary: The events taking place from Starscream's mutiny onboard Astrotrain, to his demise several days later, during TF: The Movie. Previously posted on Seibertron.com.
1. Default Chapter

**Coronation**

By Shadaloo (AKA Judge Deliberata)

**Chapter I: Hindsight is 20/20**

"Well...as Megatron has...how shall we say...'departed'...I nominate myself as the new leader!"

The Decepticons onboard Astrotrain stared at Starscream, in utter disbelief at what he'd just done yet expecting no more of him. It had been inevitable, really, Soundwave thought - he had been vying for this position for so long, what seemed like eons, now. Ever since he had first joined the Decepticons, he had questioned Megatron's every decision, pointed out his tiniest weaknesses. He had even attempted to assassinate him, on more than one occasion.

The mystery was, why did Megatron tolerate it? It went beyond insubordination, beyond treason - it was blatantly and obviously raw ambition. Although he had been confined to solitary imprisonment once or twice, and on one memorable occasion, had been discharged from the Decepticons entirely, marooned on an island on the planet Earth, many a Decepticon had been punished far worse, for far less.

Perhaps the answer was that, sad as it was, Megatron needed him around. Although many of the higher-ranking Decepticons were not privy to this information, Soundwave had been present at the many meetings where Megatron had conferred with his lieutenants, planning this or that raid, drawing whichever blueprint, deciding which resource to plunder. Millions of years back, on Cybertron, on Earth, and back on their home planet again, as they had proceeded to wrench it entirely from the hands of the Autobots, and all but win the war. No sole Decepticon could claim to have been the driving force in the conquest - it had been the greatest of team efforts, Starscream too contributing a great deal, plotting out many of the air strikes against the major Autobot strongholds. They had all come this far together, as a unit.

_ But at what price? _Soundwave wondered. Even now, Megatron, Skywarp, Thundercracker and the insecticons were floating aimlessly through space, almost certainly doomed. He wished he could have saved his leader. But it had taken all his strength just to raise his fist and say "aye". If he hadn't, he would have been tossed out with the rest. Although he was fine on the exterior, he was dangerously low on energy. He closed his optics down for a microsecond.

How could they have come so far, to be defeated yet one more time?

And was that what had finally set it off?

He remembered the tail end of the last conference, just after Laserbeak had reported back, having finally learned the location of Optimus Prime's stronghold on Moon Base One, and those impressions he had received from Starscream's mind....

"More than you can imagine, Optimus Prime..."

"Well, I believe it's obvious what our next target is, isn't it?" Starscream smiled, waking Megatron out of his reverie.

He turned his head towards him. "To what do you refer, Starscream?"

Short pause. "It doesn't take a genius, almighty Megatron..."

"Make your point known. My patience isn't limitless."

Again, the chief aerospace commander hesitated, thinking the answer was blatantly obvious. "As I am well aware. I refer, of course, to the Autobots' headquarters on that moon."

"And what makes you think that will be our objective?"

"Huh?! B-but you just said-"

"His time will come." Megatron pressed a button on the panel, backtracking to show the face of his nemesis, and freezing it there. The image having been captured on-screen, Soundwave then transformed back into his natural state. Megatron stared at it, considering. "Prime's time will come. However, a direct assault on his base would be a foolish move."

"What are you talking about?"

Megatron sighed. "Shockwave?"

Shockwave, who had remained silent almost throughout the entire conference, stepped forward. "If Optimus Prime has chosen to make Cybertron's primary moon his base of operations, it is not without good reason. He would not surround himself with any but his finest warriors. For all we know, he may have an entire fleet of shuttlecraft buried under his feet, not just the one we saw."

"He just said they didn't have energon to spare on an attack! Were you watching the footage or not?!"

"He knows he is not safe from surveillance, Starscream. He could have just as easily said that to deliberately throw us off, could have his entire party on that moon playing one large performance, just in case they were discovered without their being aware of it. As you said, it doesn't take a genius."

Starscream pounded his fist onto a table. "I tell you, he doesn't know! He's not that cunning, you're all just paranoid! I say now that we know where he is, we take him. He's nervous, he knows we could have found him by now! That's why he's sending that ship to Earth, for more energon. He's defenceless, and we'll never have a better moment to strike. "

Megatron was looking at the image again. "Your point has been noted, and I shall take it under consideration. However, our objective has not changed. We are going to capture that shuttle."

"WHAT? Why waste time on one shuttle when-"

Megatron turned to him now. "Silence! Prepare for immediate departure."

"...you're afraid of him, aren't you? Of Prime."

Before Starscream could continue, he was looking straight into a familiar-looking fusion cannon, and he was pinned to a wall, a hand around his throat.

"What....did....you....just...say?!"

"Gak...nothing...I...take it...back....hgk...."

Megatron released him, the moment of rage suddenly over. Starscream took several minutes to regain his composure, rubbing his sore neck.

"Still, Megatron, I insist. This is madness! Why won't-"

Starscream stopped. He wasn't even listening. Neither were Soundwave or Shockwave. They were already back into planning their coup.

"... if we could secure their shuttle..."

They were ignoring him completely.

"... send Astrotrain to docking bay 5. This won't take a great deal of us, so no need for any of our larger ships. He can transport..."

His eyes flashed white with his rage for a second. He was being completely ignored, as if that one word, 'silence' as if being told to shut up, as if being bullied, would just put him in his place....

"NAAAAH!" He turned and plunged his fist through the screen, sending a shatter of sparks and glass flying. All eyes were on him now. Before Megatron could say anything, he had already started.

"What does my opinion count for here, anyway?! Why do I even bother speaking to you?! You're all idiots!"

"Starscream, I will have no more -"

"SHUT UP!!!" He screamed with such force that Megatron was actually taken aback.

"Listen, all of you! It was my air strikes that enabled us to take back Kaon! My suggestion to concentrate drone forces on sub-sector 63 that won back Polyhex, where we now stand! Others contributed, but it was my instinct, my planning, MINE! I was right then, and I will be right this time, you'll see!! If you don't take that moon base now, you will regret it, mark my words!" With that, he turned to leave.

Megatron opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't finished.

"Oh, I'll be at docking bay 5, all right. I'll come along on this -" he emphasized the words, to make it seem all the more petty - "little raid..."

The chamber doors slid open. He walked through, not turning to face them as he said these last few words.

"But it will be my final mission under your cowardly command, oh fearless leader!!!"

The doors slid shut, and they listened in ominous silence as the lift sped away. Shockwave was the first to speak.

"He has become increasingly unpleasant as of late."

"When has he never been? It is of no consequence."

Soundwave, however, was still staring at the doors, deep in thought. "Hostility rising. Dissatisfaction."

They both looked at him. "You were listening in on his thoughts?"

"Affirmative. Megatron, he plans to kill you."

"He has tried before, and failed. He never thinks things through."

"He is serious, now. In addition, his emotional stability is questionable. He will take the next given opportunity."

Shockwave turned to look back at Megatron, his concern only perceptible through the tone of his voice. "If that is true, he has become not only a liability, but perhaps a serious threat. I recommend you have him apprehended, and executed. He is nothing more than a self-serving traitor."

Megatron thought it over for a moment, and shook his head. "You are right. But not just yet. I need him on this mission. But afterwards..."

He smiled.

"But afterwards, I will reactivate one of the smelting pools...just for him...as a reward for his long years of service. And I shall take great pleasure in throwing him into it."

_But he never had the chance, _Soundwave reflected. _And now, he won't live to regret it._

He was snapped back to attention on the present moment. One of the Constructicons had just made a bid for power, using their strength as Devastator as a reason for their rule. It was already starting, as Soundwave had feared. Without Megatron, or any stable leader for that matter, the Decepticon empire would plunge into utter chaos. 

Well, he would not let that happen. In Megatron's name, he would assume temporary command, and once back upon Cybertron, make plans with Shockwave for the retrieval – and hopefully, revival, were he not too damaged – of their leader, and of the other fallen soldiers.

"Soundwave superior, Constricticons inferior."

"Who are you calling inferior!?"

"No one would follow an uncharismatic bore like you!"

He snickered inwardly. _And they'll follow a group of second-rate builders with a collective I.Q. of less than 12 in their amalgamated form?_ He was about to voice those thoughts, when his own private little army, his children – and yet, not his children at all, each having their own independent personality, emerged form their compact state inside his chest and spoke for him, albeit in a somewhat more abrupt manner:

"Hey, nobody calls Soundwave un-crazamatic!!"

"Yeah, let's kick tailgate!!" 

And then it started. They tried to form Devastator but Rumble and Frenzy stopped them, and somehow Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet got involved, and as he was trying to punch Hook in the face, Blitzwing knocked him aside, only to be accosted by Laserbeak and Ravage. It was a free-for-all.

And no one even noticed as Starscream clenched his teeth in impatience, and addressed the ship itself.

"Astrotrain, if you will?"

"My pleasure, Starscream. Brace yourself."

And Astrotrain stopped completely, throwing them all off of their feet, towards the front. After they had disentangled themselves from one another, they turned to the sole Decepticon standing, staring at all of them with obvious ire.

"KNOCK IT OFF! You're supposed to be soldiers, and you're all squabbling like empties over an energon fragment! Act civilized!"

Blitzwing advanced on him, pointing a finger accusatorily into his chest. "And what would you know about being civil? You're the one who's been making his hunger for power blatantly obvious from the very start of all this!!"

Starscream shoved him back. "It is my right. I am second in command of the Decepticons, and as anyone with an ounce of common sense should realize, I automatically come to power in the event of the current leader's…" he smiled savagely "…demise or absence."

Soundwave frowned. As painful as it was to admit, he was right. The leadership of the Decepticons was not something voted upon; it went to the next in line.

"Baridium baloney!" Thrust laughed. "Shockwave's second in command, not you."

"You twit. An aerospace commander outranks a military ops commander. If you'd bothered to use that cone-shaped cranium of yours, you'd understand that.

"I am the highest-ranking of us all now, and your new leader. If you don't believe me, we can go confer with Shockwave himself upon return to Cybertron. He'll make a public announcement.

_And if he doesn't, I'll order him to…_

"All right." Blitzwing went to sit back down. "We'll go see what Shockwave has to say."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as they entered Cybertron's atmosphere, broken only by Starscream's low chuckle of triumph.


	2. Sweet Oblivion

**Chapter II: Sweet Oblivion**

Blitzwing pushed the doors open, and strolled on in, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of freshly brewed energon.

_Good to be back, _he thought to himself. _I could use a drink._

The Spark Smelter was a favourite energon pub throughout Polyhex, considered by many Decepticons to have the finest atmosphere for relaxation in the sector. The music was nice and loud, the drinks were steaming hot, and the sense of fellowship and camaraderie was such that could be found at few other places.

He kicked aside an empty energon mini-cube, and walked up to the bar. The seats were all occupied, but that didn't mean very much. He chose a nice spot close to the fount, knocked the unconscious 'con off of his stool, and took a seat, stretching as he did so. Astrotrain was a nice 'bot and all, but boy, it sure felt cramped in there.

He barely noticed as the unconscious Decepticon he'd knocked to the ground was looted of weaponry and credit chips by a couple of scrounging empties. His attention was instead focused on a brawl taking place at the other end of the pub. Someone pulled a pistol, and a shot rang out. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Yeah, this was a great place.

"Hello, Blitzwing. Back so soon?"

He turned and smiled. Cleaning the bar was Topper, the pub's waiter. A small guy with beady little optics, and gifted with four arms (the better to serve customers all the faster), he had been working there for longer than anyone could remember, and was probably at any given time the only safe bot in the place. No one wanted to see him deactivated; they'd miss his drinks too much. There was something in the energon he poured that had a kick to it. Some said it was oil, others said it was lubricant, and all manner of other disturbing liquids. But no one particularly cared.

"Yeah, the attack on Autobot city came and went pretty fast. Pour me one, would ya?"

A couple of the mechanoids who were sitting nearby turned their heads to listen. Any news of the war was interesting news.

"Paying in credits?"

"Nah, put it on my tab."

"Sorry, can't do that. Your credit's no good here anymore."

"What?!"

"You already owe us nine-fifty-three…"

"Is that all? Well, sure..."

"…point twelve. Nine-fifty-three point twelve."

A couple of the mechanoids winced.

"Are you serious? Aw, slaggin…alright, fine, here." He fished a wad of chips from his back compartment, and paid up.

"Sorry, Blitz, but rules are rules. Here you go." Topper handed him a cube, grand size, the way he liked it.

"Ahh, I had it comin' to me anyway. So, -SLURP- where was I again?"

"The attack on Autobot city, you said it went by quick. Finally took care of them, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Nah, we got trounced."

There was a sharp gasp from those around him. This was news. The Decepticons hadn't lost a major battle, at least not on Cybertron, since the Earthlings' date of early 2003. That they still knew the meaning of defeat, regardless of whether it was off-world or not, was somewhat alarming.

"That's awful to hear…I'm so sorry."

"Aah, not your fault. You're not the one who beat us."

"So…how'd it happen? What went wrong?"

"Prime."

The mechanoids made grumbled noises of understanding.

"Well, he IS a factor to take into account. He's as good as they come, even if he's on the other side."

"No question about it. His presence could've made or broken a battle."

"Made or…I don't understand…you're not saying he's…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your servo-horses there. I didn't say he was. I didn't see the fight. But – SLURP- from what I hear, Megatron shot him, up close and personal-like, maybe four, five times."

Conversation in the pub dimmed down to a dull roar. Evidently, more people had been listening in than expected.

"But if he is alive, he might not make it."

Two of the mechanoids clinked glasses together and toasted. Someone called for drinks all around.

Topper smiled. "Well, score one big one for us, hmm? Three point twenty," he said as he accepted payment from another customer. With two of his free arms, he began to clean an empty cube. "Even if we lost the war, we won a battle."

"I wouldn't say so."

"How do you figure?"

"Megatron's dead."

Absolute silence reigned in the bar, now.

Topper dropped his cube. "W…what…? Oh, no…"

"Yep. Prime knocked him off a cliff, and broke him pretty bad. But he was alive. –SLURP- We retreated, and en route back, Astrotrain told us he couldn't make it, he was carrying too many. We had to ditch some weight.

He reflected bitterly for a moment as he sipped his cube. In retrospect, I guess it was stupid for Megs to have us assault an outbound craft on personal flight-power, and not think of the return trip…

"Anyway, we voted that whoever was too weak from the fight should be tossed out. We lost Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the insecticons. And then he tossed out Megs."

The bar was absolutely quiet now. And then the chaos began again, in full throttle. Dozens of voices babbling, shouting, crying, screaming, all at once. Someone yelled that it was the end of the Decepticon empire.

Topper was all but in shock. "So…who will lead, now?"

"Well, at first we all assumed it would be Shockwave. But Starscream claims that he outranks him. We thought he was full of slag all these years, but if he actually is second-in-command…

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah. My fingers are crossed, too. Although he's learned a lot from Megatron, and he's not exactly stupid, he's still a no-good coward, and he's got more than a couple of screws loose up where it counts."

"I guess we'll just have to hold our breath. There'll be an announcement sooner or later."

Blitzwing was about to take another sip of his cube when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, and stared into a face out of a security chief's nightmare.

"Hold, Blitzwing. Is what you say, true?"

It was Chop-Shop.

Inwardly, Blitzwing shuddered with revulsion. He'd never liked any of the insecticons, but on earth, he'd

gotten somewhat used to working alongside Bombshell, Kickback and Shrapnel. But the other four were far worse, from the little he'd seen and heard of them. Frankly, they made his endoskeleton vibrate with disgust. This one was a master thief, or so the rumours went. He made a mental note of how many credit chips he had left in his back compartment, and answered.

"About what? And get your stinkin' hand off me."

He did. "The insecticons, the three who went with you. They were all abandoned?"

"Yeah, shot off into the great black nowhere. SLURP…BURRRP."

If Chop-Shop was put off by Blitzwing's hideous lack of manners, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply replied with an echoing, raspy voice that made Topper shudder.

"I see..."

"Bah, what'sh it to ya? You guys can clone yourselves, can't ya? I've seen 'em, there's plenty more where they came from."

"You fool. You don't know anything about us."

And with that, Chop-Shop turned and left.

Blitzwing watched him leave, feeling immediately relieved. "What's his problem, anyway? Aaah, what do I care…" He got up with a considerable amount of difficulty, and shook his head. No doubt, Topper's special blend packed a punch to it.

"You'll be off, I suppose?"

"Yeah…I've got a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a heck of a day for the whole empire…probably be a bit of rioting once the word gets out that Megs is toast. Lotta noise, and while I like that okay, right now I'm just too drained to care. I just wanna get back to my quarters and catch some shut-down time. So, how much is that?"

"Five point sixteen."

He felt around in his compartment, couldn't find his chips, and it dawned on him with some horror that the contents of his credit pack were completely missing.

"Aw, SLAG!!!" He kicked over the stool upon which he had been sitting.

"Put it on my tab," he mumbled as he walked out, making another mental note to reconfigure Chop-Shop's face the next time he saw him.

At that moment, Chop-Shop was running at full speed down the streets of Lower Polyhex, in an agitated state of mind.

Brilliant. Just brilliant. This is not what I needed to hear. Venom and the others must be notified…

He leapt into the air and began to transform, shaking off mass and size as he did so, and finally his completed form of a stag beetle plunged earthward, and down a storm drain. He flew through the sewers, toward the insecticons' lair.


	3. No Honor Among Thieves

**Chapter III: No Honor Among Thieves**

"Okay. I'll see your six, and I'll boost it by point five."

The insecticons' lair was some 120 or so meters below ground, hidden away in an abandoned Decepticon weapon storage compound. It had been left unused since the last time the Autobots had claimed Polyhex as their own territory, some 875 vorns ago. When the Decepticons had again taken control of their base province, this place had been entirely overlooked. Rust now covered the walls, and debris was strewn everywhere. It was Chop-Shop who had stumbled upon the place, and informed the other insecticons about it. Whenever they were off-duty, they would occasionally gather here to exchange tidbits of information, or perhaps simply to enjoy each others' company (if such a thing were possible). No power flowed through the circuits, thus, no light. The insecticons had no need of it anyway, having pseudo-perfect night vision. At the moment, Barrage and Ransack were in the midst of a quiet game of proto-poker for chips. Stakes were low. It was a friendly game.

"Point five? You're so cheap. Why don't you make a higher boost for once. At least a quad, come on."

"…fine, a quad."

"Hah, a deuce. Show me your plates."

Barrage calmly placed down his three metal plates, each inscribed with a different set of code at low or high values. Ransack peered over at them.

"1101 0001110001…" he mumbled as he scanned them. His eyes widened.

"Straight hex. You lose." Barrage scooped up the chips from the table, and placed them into his pouch.

Ransack threw down two of his plates, and cupped his forehead in his hand as he began to eat the third. "Argh. I got careless again!"

"It's not really your fault." Barrage got up, walked around the table they'd constructed out of spare scrap parts lying around, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You've just got no proto-poker face, that's all. I can practically read all your cards by the expressions you make, your chassis language."

"Bah, I need to play Kickback more often. He's easy pickings."

"Speaking of which, I wonder where he-"

"He's on his way back now."

They both turned to look over at Venom, who was in the midst of reading an earth novel called Catcher In The Rye.

"How can you tell?"

"He's coming through the upper corridors now. I can hear him. Sounds like him, anyway." He went back to reading.

"Ah," said Ransack. "I forget how much better your audio sensors are compared to ours. So, tell us, boss, how long until he gets here?"

Venom's head didn't move, but he looked up, sensing a touch of false reverence in Ransack's words. Venom was, more or less, the commander of the insecticons. However, among the others, it could be argued that his leadership abilities were not up to par, and he knew it.

The problem is, he thought, you must form a bond with your troops in order to be able to lead them effectively. And I don't trust this lot any further than I could throw Bruticus.

He surveyed the two in front of him. Ransack's words could be taken with a gram of oil – he was arrogant, and easily controlled through ego bolstering. Barrage was another matter entirely. Venom got the impression that he pitied Ransack for some strange reason. But other than that, he was absolutely cold, and his thoughts impenetrable. He was a total mystery.

Chop-Shop, for all intents and purposes, was a loyal ally with whom he could always voice his opinions. But beneath that, Venom knew, was a hideous kleptomaniac. Rumors were slowly starting to form among the Decepticon ranks about him, although no proof could be found. Nevertheless, Chop-Shop had been very nearly caught in the act of theft on more than one occasion, and Venom knew the day was coming when he would have to do some serious talking in order to bail his fellow insecticon out of trouble – or worse, out of jail. Venom had long since kept his private quarters locked absolutely shut, and all his data files encrypted just in case Chop-Shop acquired an urge to steal from him.

It was the other three that really worried him, though. Kickback was something else, he thought. If for some reason the war were over tomorrow, Venom would encourage him to seek a career as a professional actor. He had personally witnessed Kickback befriend a troubled Decepticon, over time learn all of his secrets, and promptly blackmail him, practically ruining the poor mech's life in the process. He was a slick-talking liar, and the least trustworthy 'bot he had ever met.

Bombshell disturbed him because of his power and depravity. The way he implanted cerebro-shells into his victims and toyed with them, occasionally driving them to self-destruction, unnerved him. As far as he was concerned, as highly intelligent Bombshell may be – which was also a cause for worry - he was two bytes short of a full unit. Venom often wondered whether or not he'd wake up to find himself an unwilling slave, a shell embedded in his cranium.

But the real threat was Shrapnel. Practically everything about him frightened him, although he would never admit it to anyone. The eerie manner of his speech, his ruthlessness on the battlefield, the way he occasionally barked out orders without having consulted with him first had long since troubled Venom, and his terrifying ability to control electricity itself made him a serious threat in terms of sheer power. It was conceivable that he could go head-to-head with Devastator, and under the proper circumstances, walk away fully functional.

He had not become leader of the insecticons to have it taken away from him, not by anyone, whether through misplaced trust or a blast to the back of the head. So he had consciously distanced himself from his troops, in an attempt to maintain some semblance of security. But he knew that in an army, the assertive leader commanded respect.

But how can that be done, he pondered, when all I have to command are mutes, thieves, lunatics and liars? My safety or my command…what is the greater priority? They've been turning to Shrapnel more and more recently…

"Boss?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. This book has me thinking. He should be here in a breem or two."

"Why do you read that stuff? That earth garbage."

"Really, Ransack. You should open your mind up a bit more to other cultures. We're not the only intelligent lifeforms in the galaxy, you know. This 'stuff' is rather fascinating."

"Bah, just let me at their power facilities. We'll see who's superior then. And all I'm fascinated by are the screams of my enemies."

You would be, Venom thought contemptuously. And who said anything about superiority? Fuelthirsty primitive.

He chose not to voice his thoughts, which was just was well because Chop-Shop scuttled into the room at that moment, coming in through a pipe in the ceiling and dropping down, back in standard mode by the time he hit the ground. They were surprised to see whom it was – he had only left about 8 or 9 breems ago.

"Back already. What's up?" asked Barrage.

"Bad news, 'bots. Prepare for a shock."

And he told them everything.

"Rubbish! I don't believe it!" said Ransack.

Venom looked over at him. "Calm yourself. Blitzwing would have no reason to make up a lie so bold. He would have nothing to gain, at any rate. No, this is the truth, as hard as it is to believe. Our comrades are dead."

Barrage was now leaning against a wall, contemplating the meaning of all this.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Chop-Shop. "Our power as a unit has been reduced to almost nothing."

Venom nodded solemnly. It was true. Of the seven of them, only Shrapnel, Kickback and Bombshell had the ability to generate duplicates of themselves. It was an ability that they had developed during their four million year stay on earth, consuming various foreign materials while the others had all remained inactive onboard the Autobots' ship. According to Bombshell, the chemical compounds in certain rare earth minerals and fluids could give one the ability to create duplicates of themselves, which could be controlled directly by telekinetic power-link, or by manually programming basic functions and commands. However, since the latter was too time-consuming, each insecticon would normally control their clones through thought-direction. It was an astounding discovery – cloning without use of cloning vats. But the three were by nature greedy with their secrets, and refused to reveal their methods to anyone, even their fellow insecticons.

However, there was a problem. Without direction, without guidance, the duplicates would be zombies, unable to perform the most basic of tasks. They would remain absolutely motionless, slowly burning out their supply of energy, until they eventually short-circuited. And once they did, they couldn't be brought around again, not without one of the original three to properly direct them to fully functional status.

They all knew this. And the thought was on everyone's central processor.

Ransack asked the obvious question. "How many do you think are out there?"

Chop-Shop replied. "Last I counted, perhaps thirteen or fifteen between the three of them. I'm not sure. Why?"

"You ask me, we've got to find them, get them back, and find some way to control them ourselves. "

They all nodded. It was a well-known fact that Starscream despised the insecticons. If he came to power, he would more than likely attempt to assimilate them into the Decepticon army itself. The insecticons were an independent unit, owing only partial allegiance to the army proper, conditions Megatron had accepted. But with Megatron gone, and their ranks depleted, they would probably have no choice but to serve Starscream as he saw fit, or become wanted, outcasts…

Barrage spoke up. "There are thirteen. Three of Shrapnel, and five each of the other two. I've kept count."

"But how do we find them?"

Barrage spoke again, surprising the others somewhat. He was being far more talkative than usual. But then again, these were dire circumstances. "Simple. We open a comm channel, cross-link it with radar-scope, and follow the frequency as it gets stronger. We'll eventually track them all down."

Ransack remained sceptical. "And how do we control them once we've got them? They'll be mindless."

Venom smiled. "I have an idea. Just leave that to me…"

He was pensive for a moment. The others looked at him, glanced among each other, and looked back.

"Alright! Chop-Shop, Ransack, you two fix up your comm units and get to work on finding the duplicates. Barrage, you stay with me. We have plans to make."

They continued to stare at him for a moment, and then walked off.

"What do you have in mind?" Barrage asked.

"We both know that if Starscream takes command, he'll eventually start to harass us, right?"

"He'll demand our complete obedience, knowing him. Why?"

"Think about it. We'd be way better off under Shockwave's rule. He doesn't like us any more than Starscream does, us, but he would be satisfied with our continued allegiance. Starscream wouldn't. He'll try to force us into subservience for measly wages of energon, or wipe us out. As far as I'm concerned, he oversaw our allies' executions. He all but had them murdered."

Barrage remained silent for a moment. The shock of their allies' deaths was only just now beginning to sink in for him. He wasn't exactly the emotional type, but that did count for something.

"He'll demand a grand ceremony for his rise to power, if he does take it. You're a pretty good sniper, aren't you?"

Now, a slow smile began to creep across Barrage's face.

"You might make a good leader for us after all. All right, I'm listening. What if he doesn't come to power?"

"Well then, it will be all the more simple for us to snatch him into the shadows as he walks past an alley…"


	4. Your New Leader

**Chapter IV: Your New Leader**

Soundwave, the constructicons, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak all followed Starscream towards Shockwave's laboratory. So content was Starscream that he was flying erratically, performing spins and whirls in mid-air just ahead of them.

"I hope he's lying. He'd better be," grumbled Frenzy. He and the other cassettes were resting in Soundwave's chest compartment minus Ratbat and Buzzsaw, who had seen fit to refuel, not particularly caring at the moment who the new commander was. They had remained with Astrotrain, back at the docking bay, and were being tended to by Octane.

Soundwave in turn was in his tape deck mode, being transported by Thrust. Depleted of energon though he was, refuelling could wait. This, to him, was more important than anything. He had to confer with Shockwave.

Thrust chuckled. "Or what? You'll pulverize him? Don't forget, he's strong, and he's got that slagging null-ray of his. You couldn't even touch him."

"Maybe," Rumble chimed in, "But what about all of us. We could take him out."

"Qualification: Mutiny. No better than him."

"Soundwave's right," added Ramjet, who had been listening in over radio. "If we attacked him now, we'd be sinking to his level."

Long Haul mumbled in a fierce tone. "Will you all shut up? He's right in front of us!"

"Altering frequency. Shutting him out."

"Thanks. Anyway, Ramjet, who are you to talk? You practically shoved Thundercracker and Skywarp out the door!"

"It was you constructicons who suggested 'survival of the fittest' in the first place, so don't you dare criticize him! The fact is, the situation was hopeless, and they were doomed."

"Everything's hopeless with you, Dirge. You're so-"

Scrapper interrupted. "We're here."

They all landed and transformed. Rumble and Frenzy had to help Soundwave stand.

"Wait here," said Starscream. "I'll be back with the obvious answer in a minute."

Mixmaster laughed. "Hah! You think any of us trust you? Someone go with him, make sure he doesn't come out and spew more refuse. He'd lie his way into the council of elders, if he had the opportunity.

Soundwave's chest opened up again, and Ravage emerged. He snarled at Starscream, and headed in with him while the others waited outside.

After boarding the lift and heading up three floors, they emerged in the heart of the laboratory itself. Shockwave was working on a deactivated Decepticon body, no doubt attempting to make some new type of scientific breakthrough through chassis enhancement. He turned to take in Starscream and Ravage as they entered the chambers.

"Hello, Shockwave." Starscream turned and glanced at his work. "Is that Sixshot? How are the advancements coming?"

"Slowly. This might take almost half of a vorn to complete. But why are you here? Where is Megatron?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Please, inform me and Ravage here, just for our enlightenment, who is in command of the Decepticons in the absence of our oh-so-hallowed leader?"

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "I am military operations commander of the Decepticons, and normally I answer only to Megatron. However, in his absence…I answer also to the current aerospace commander."

"Who is?"

"…Where are you going with this? Did you come here simply to assert your superiority in rank over me? Where is Megatron?"

Starscream grinned as he spoke, savoring each word. "He is dead."

Shockwave was silent for a moment. "…what?"

"You heard me." He turned to face Ravage. "Well, you were recording that, weren't you? Go out there and tell them who your new leader is."

Ravage did not move.

"I ORDER YOU!!"

Ravage let out a loud scowl of disapproval, and stalked back into the lift. The doors closed, and after a moment, it sped downward.

"How…did it happen? Surely if he is dead, you kept the body? Where is it?"

"Floating in space somewhere. Soundwave can fill you in on the details later. For now…"

"Starscream, if this is another of your pathetic plays at power, I remind you that-"

Starscream cut him off. "You don't believe me? Go ahead and try to contact him. I mean, this place has such a wonderful broadcast transmitter; you should be able to reach him without any problems, even if he's light-years away. Be my guest.

Shockwave eyed him for a moment, and went over to a nearby control panel. After making some adjustments, he spoke into it.

"Shockwave to Megatron, come in."

Silence.

He fiddled with a remote, and tried again.

"Shockwave hailing Megatron…do you read me? Come in….Shockwave to Megatron…"

More silence. Background static.

"Why can't I reach him? Megatron, this is Shockwave…are you receiving me?"

"It's useless. I told you, he's dead."

"What did you do to him?"

"Do to him? Why, nothing. It was a joint effort, after all…"

"What do you mean by-"

"Enough. I am the new leader of the Decepticons, and you will now address me as such. My first order to you is to contact all local broadcasting stations, and interrupt their programs at 0300 hours tomorrow. You will make an announcement at that time, announcing me as the commander of the Decepticons. And my official coronation will take place in the great commander's hall at 0400."

"But lord Straxus outranks us both. He-"

"STRAXUS HAS BEEN GONE FOR THOUSANDS OF VORNS! He might not even be functional for all we know! We've received no word from him, not since long before we ever crash-landed on Earth!

You **will** make that announcement, or I will do it myself. Are we clear?!"

"Very well."

"Very well, what?"

"….very well, Starscream."

"Lord Starscream. Say it! Say it NOW!"

Shockwave turned his back on him, returning to his work. "Not until you are officially titled such. Until then, you are still merely Aerospace Commander. And I shall relish your remaining time under that title very much."

Starscream's fists were clenched, and fluid was trickling from his palms. He managed to control his anger, and walked into the lift, silently cursing Shockwave as the doors closed.

That monocular moron. As soon as I come to power, he'll be the first to go. I'll toss him into a smelting pool, or something. I'll eliminate anyone who ever obstructed my rise to power. And after we destroy the Autobots and their damnable moon bases, I will personally collect Megatron's corpse from the void, remove his processor, and display the broken chassis in the centre of Kokulon for all to see. Hahaha…

Shockwave rose from his work, and went back over to the panel.

"Soundwave, come in."

Soundwave was on his was back to the docks inside of Long Haul, who also needed refuelling. As soon as Ravage had emerged and replayed what he had recorded, the Decepticons hadn't bothered to wait for Starscream. They didn't want to hear his inevitable bragging just yet.

"Proceed, Shockwave."

"I am broadcasting on a coded frequency. None can hear this, save you. Tend you your business and report to me as soon as possible. This is a most distressing turn of events. We have much to discuss, and plans to make."

"Affirmative. Soundwave, out."

He cut the transmission. Shockwave walked over to the nearby window, and looked out at the city below and beyond.

Megatron…I warned you, time and again, but you never listened to me. Now, it would seem that you have paid for it with your life.

Perhaps that was inevitable that this would occur. After all, the strong survive while the weak perish. Did you become so weak that you could no longer see the threat that grew daily under your own command? Could you not see him as the parasite that he was?

I shall not allow Cybertron to fall under the rule of one so chaotic and aberrant in nature. One way or another, Starscream must not survive past tomorrow.

I will rule in your stead, as I did when you were gone for four million of the earth-creatures' years. Cybertron will enter a new golden age, one of logic. My logic.


End file.
